Ablation is often recommended for the treatment for fibroids tumors and other tissue masses. Local ablation may be carried out by inserting a therapeutic device into target tissue and performing a therapeutic activity to destroy targeted cells. For example, electrical energy may be applied to the target tissue by discharging electric current from one or more electrodes placed in the target tissue. Alternatively, fluids with appropriate properties may be injected into the vicinity of the target tissue to chemically necrose the tissue.
Target tissues such as tumors and fibroids are often not securely anchored in place within the body, but instead are loosely joined to the surrounding tissue by ligaments and other structures. Accordingly, it may be difficult for a surgeon to insert a needle electrode or other energy delivery devices into the target tissue as the tissue may move as the surgeon attempts to puncture it with such a device. Grasping devices and anchors may be used to immobilize the tissue while an electrode is inserted thereinto, but this increases the complexity of the operation and may require additional incisions and/or assistance from additional personnel.
The size of the apparatus used to perform such procedures is minimized to reduce trauma to the patient. However, the small size of the ablation probe decreases the size of the ablation area. Because of the reduced size of the ablation region, it may be necessary to perform ablations of larger tissue masses in multiple stages at different locations before the entire volume of target tissue is ablated. In addition, the difficulty in inserting electrodes into many types of target tissues complicates the procedure and increases the time required for and the trauma associated with the procedure.